


Fly Fly Away

by Dirtkid123



Category: Love Never Dies - Lloyd Webber, Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 12:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10021049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirtkid123/pseuds/Dirtkid123
Summary: Songfic to Fly Fly Away.





	

Christine sobbed on the floor, as she thought about her angel. They had finally confessed their feelings, and then he was gone... No goodbye, no note, just an empty bed. She thought about all the strife that he had helped her through, and only hoped that someday she'd return the favor.

Her mind wouldn't stop whirring with the times they had spent together.. When Christine was a child her eyes were clear; she saw the good side. now she realized that's the kind of second sight that didn't last too when she was lost, when her father died, she heard a voice that brought her healing.. That was the kind of special hope he brought her, with his song. People only saw the killer, scary, deformity.. But he was just a lonely little boy to Christine. With his sweet and gentle voice he unlocked her soul.. So in return she vowed to set him free!

Yeah, now She wants to see him fly, fly, she'd be his alibi, her angel.

Fly, fly, fly away

They didn't get to say goodbye, goodbye

No need to tell her why, her angel.

Maybe it's because he'll fly back home to her, one day.

Men who they call real were really fakes who left her nothing

But this man they call a fake gave Christine something real

She knew cruel men with Christian names that taught her manners.

But this man, without a name, taught her how to feel..

They only saw the magic tricks, the smoke and mirrors

Was She the only one to ever see the boy?

So now they want to clip his precious wings and bring him down..

But in his heart and soul's the kind of good they can't destroy!

So now she wants to see him fly, fly

She'll be your alibi, her angel

Fly, fly, fly away!

They Didn't get to say goodbye, goodbye

No need to tell her why, oh, Angel.

Maybe it's because you'll fly back home to her one day.

(Christine's POV)

Baby, when you're in the clouds, please keep a lookout

Maybe, darling, find a hideaway for you and I, you and I

And now I wanna see you fly, fly

I\'ll be your alibi, my baby

Fly, fly, fly away

We didn't get to say goodbye, goodbye;

No need to tell me why, my baby

Maybe it's because you'll fly back home to me one day

And I'll be waiting for you there

You'll fly back home to me one day

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> So in case you haven't noticed, this was a songfic, to Fly, Fly away... I just changed most of it to third person POV... And I also changed a few phrases so it fit the situation.. Hope that you liked it!


End file.
